Virtual reality content and equipment is becoming increasingly popular. Consumer purchasing decisions of virtual reality content are frequently guided by ratings or reviews that are subjective and submitted on a voluntary or sporadic basis. There is currently no system to objectively review a user's response to virtual reality content and generate consistent ratings.